


On the Brink

by hidekaneheadcanons



Series: A Hauntingly Hidekane Halloween [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Hide is a little weird, Implied Sexual Content, Kaneki is just confused, M/M, One Night Stands, Oneshot!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Kaneki's latest one night stand takes a turn for the worse when his date gets injured. Unable to hide he is a ghoul, he flees. But the CCG never come for him, making him wonder why his date didn't expose him for what he is.





	On the Brink

Kaneki should be dead. By all means, the CCG should have broken down his door days ago, either killing him on the spot, or arresting him and taking him to Cochlea. Where he would be interrogated, then killed. Either way, Kaneki was supposed to have been put down like the animal the CCG thought all ghouls were.

Except he wasn’t. He was still alive, because apparently his blonde, one-night-stand from last week didn’t tell anyone about what Kaneki was. For what reason, Kaneki didn’t know. But he would certainly find out.

They met in a bar by Kami University. Kaneki himself wasn’t a student at the university, but the bar was run by a ghoul and sold some decent blood wine, so he frequented it. He noticed the blonde making eyes at him from across the room, decidedly not focused on his friends. Kaneki, not opposed to having a good time, downed the rest of his wine and slid into the seat across from him. He got some plain water to wash the taste of blood out of his mouth, and they started flirting.

Hide was a student at the university, majoring in international studies. He was cute, witty and a little clingy. His blonde hair was unruly, making Kaneki want to mess it up more with his hands. His lips were pink and kissable. He kept licking them, looking Kaneki up and down. Kaneki appreciated the attention. He always did, especially when it kept his dates from asking too much personal information.

Kaneki didn’t want or need attachments. They were too dangerous. But a night sharing a warm bed with a cute blonde? Harmless and plenty of fun. Or, it usually was. And it was supposed to be.

Except for the fact that Kaneki hadn’t eaten in three weeks, and was starting to feel the effects of hunger. But he had a glass of blood wine that night, so he was fine. Him and Hide were fine. Until things got a little too heated. Hide reached out to grab the bedsheets under him, and instead hit his bedside table with his hand. Kaneki heard the shattering of glass and smelled the overwhelming scent of sweet, fresh blood.

He pulled back, feeling the veins around his eyes constrict as his kakugan activated. He wasn’t able to get it back under control by the time Hide turned back to face him. Hide froze, his face pale as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. And Kaneki – Kaneki fled, only pausing to grab his clothes.

He didn’t go home for a good week, but no Doves showed up at his door. Cautiously, he continued living his life. Then, he looked for Hide. Sure, he knew where he lived, but he didn’t want to show up on his doorstep, demanding why he didn’t tell the CCG about him. Instead, Kaneki found him at the same bar, in the same seat, playing with the bandages that covered his right hand.

Kaneki felt the urge to walk away right then. He didn’t need answers, as much as he wanted them. It was probably best to leave it alone. But Hide scanned the crowd, caught his eye and lifted his drink in greeting. So, Kaneki walked up and took the seat beside him. Hide was silent, sipping his drink.

“You could have helped me get to the hospital, you know.” Hide shot back his drink. “I needed five stitches.”

Kaneki’s jaw dropped in surprise. Had Hide not seen after all? “I – sorry?”

Hide lips twitched at Kaneki’s confused expression. “Although, if you _had _to leave, cuz _you know_, then thanks?”

Or maybe he knew after all.

“I mean… I kind of like a little bit of biting, but like in the kinky way, not in I’m getting eaten way?” Hide groaned and took the shot the bartender placed in front of him helpfully. “Oh god, I am way to drunk to be having this conversation. Actually, maybe I’m not drunk _enough_ to be having this conversation.”

Kaneki caught his arm before he flagged down the bartender and asked for more alcohol. “Maybe you’re just too drunk. Period.”

Hide took the opportunity to lean against him with a happy sigh. “Yeah, maybe.”

With that, Kaneki was left with a half-passed out Hide hanging off his arm and a whole lot of confusion. Because, apparently Hide didn’t give a shit he was a ghoul, and the first thing that he wanted to discuss regarding it was that he only liked to be bitten in a… kinky way.

_Right_. Whatever that meant.

“We should get you home.”

Hide grumbled at that, but when the time came, he let Kaneki push him into a cab. He was perfectly content to hold onto Kaneki’s arm and mumble drunken nonsense. Kaneki remembered Hide’s address, so there was no issue getting there. Except the issue of Hide and stairs. After a single flight, Kaneki gave up and carried him the rest of the way. Kaneki unlocked the door with Hide’s key, made his way to the bedroom, and dumped him into the bed.

Hide gave him his best ‘come-hither’ look, which wasn’t great given the fact that he was wasted. “We didn’t get to finish last time.” He pouted. “We should –“

“You’re too drunk and _you_ should go to bed.” Kaneki put a hand on his chest when he tried to sit up to argue. “Go to bed.”

“But…” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand off his chest and started playing with his fingers. “Then you’ll leave.”

“I will.”

Hide gaped at him. “You can do that! Not after I found you again.” Hide shoved away from him, reaching for his nightstand. He struggled with the drawer for a moment, then tore a piece of paper from somewhere, and shoved it at Kaneki with a pen. “Your number. You’re leaving it.”

Kaneki sighed. “Hide…” But he was making such a pathetic, hopeless expression, that Kaneki couldn’t help but cave. “Okay, okay.” He wrote down his phone number and put the piece of paper on the nightstand. “Now go to sleep. You can call me in the morning.”

Hide was all smiles as he snuggled into his pillow. “Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Kaneki turned the lights off and locked the apartment up, sliding Hide’s key under the door when he was done. The whole situation was a bit troublesome and confusing, but… Kaneki couldn’t help but smile as he walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do a series of fics without including oneshot!Kaneki. He's fun and I like playing with his character.


End file.
